


Secrets

by Spearmint21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Slut Hermione, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spearmint21/pseuds/Spearmint21
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret that she isn't ready to share with her friends, just yet.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Secrets

Hermione Granger had a secret. Now the muggle-born was pretty open about her life, well at least to her friends. Her close-knit of friends have gone through so much that secrets seemed pointless.

But this secret was one she wanted to tell but it was too good and she was a little afraid of what people would say.

The secret was that besides her usual hobbies of reading, writing and her huge collection of tea. She also loved doing another thing. Those two things are weed and sex. Yes, the great Hermione Granger, 'brightest witch of her time', muggle-born loved smoking weed and having sex. And if the witch had her way, she would have sex while high all the time.

Hermione laughed when she thought about this, even if she told anyone they wouldn't believe her.

'Oh, well,' she thought, while opening her front door and immediately stripping off her robes and placing them on the coat rack.

It was a Friday night and she thanked Merlin that it was. Her week was long and it felt that no matter what she couldn't get anything to go her way.

After going to her room and changing into an oversized sweater and nothing else. She then made herself something to eat.

Going over to her stash she got everything she needed and headed out to her balcony. Sitting on her chair she placed her grinder, lighter, weed (cakebatter strain), paper and vibrator on her small table. She put one of her legs up and left her right one dangling right above the floor. Preparing the weed she thought about this week and thanked Merlin again that it was finally finally over.

She worked as a legal representative for the Ministry and she was a damn good lawyer, ask anyone in her department even Malfoy would agree. But this week she just couldn't win. The case she was preparing for just wasn't piecing together. One of her key witnesses dropped out, afraid that he might be targeted. Even with the promise of safety he still felt in danger and declined to testify.

The witch rolled her eyes while lighting the joint and placing it in between her lips. Sucking in the paper she held it in, tilted her head back and let the smoke out letting it linger around her.

Smiling, she took 3 more puffs and set the joint down on the ashtray. Picking up her vibrartor she mumbled a spell and it started moving in her hand. Saying another spell the vibrator was quickly coated with lube.

She tilted her back and guided the vibrator in her already wet pussy, sucking in her breath. THC always made her horny and she loved it.

Letting the toy sit in her for a moment she quickly took her jumper off, exposing her bare chest to the slight breeze.

Thankfully, she had a permanent notice-me-not spell on her balcony and a silencing spell. Even though she wouldn't mind if someone 'accidently' walked in on her, while she was having a little fun.

Moaning at the sensation the vibrator was giving her, she flicked her right nipple causing it to harden instantly. She muttered another spell and the vibrartor started moving in and out of her pussy.

Moving her hand down to her nipple she squeezed her left nipple, matching the hardness of the right one. She grinded her hips at the sensation, causing the vibrator to shift and hit her just right.

Letting out another long moan, she took another puff of her joint and let the smoke linger around her.

She let her hand slither down to her clit and circled it causing her to throw her head back. Hermonie muttered the word 'faster' and the vibrator went 2x times the speed.

The mummering matched the speed of the toy, she was so close and on edge. Going faster at her clit she slowed the vibrator down.

Finishing off the joint, she let the last of it go through her system. She spread her legs out even further and let the vibrator go as fast as she knew she could handle.

At that she couldn't hold back and let out a loud cry, riding out her orgam. She continued to grind her hips on the toy, panting at this point.

Slowly, taking it out it was dripping with her cum. Chuckling to herself, she took the toy and put it in her mouth. Tasting her own juices. Moaning around the 8-inch, lavender vibrator she wandlessly allowed the vibrator to move again, to fuck her throat.

The muggle-born could feel tears coming to her eyes but she didn't care she needed this. She let her fingers slip into her already wet pussy and pumped herself.

Adding another finger, making it three, she moaned as she tried to match the sped of the vibrator.

Adjusting her position she got on her knees and twisted her fingers just right and hit that one spot that only a handful of blocks was able to find.

Still being throat fucked she matched the speed of the toy and a few minutes later she was cumming again.

Stopping the toy, she took it out and laughed again at how soaked it was. For one last measure she scooped her drippings with two fingers and sucked on her fingers. She moaned at the taste and licked them clean.

Once settled she gathered her stuff and went inside. Glancing at her fireplace, she thought that maybe next time she'll pleasure herself in front of it.

And maybe one her friends will 'accidently' come by and decide to help her out. Laughing, she made her way to her kitchen to make her nightly tea. Not bothering to get dressed again, she made the tea and placed THC honey in it. Just a couple of drops to keep her on the high she was currently on.

It'll kick in and she'll have herself another orgams or two before going to sleep. Smiling, she went to her bedroom and shut the door.

Maybe one day she'll share her secret or let someone 'accidently' discover it. She also decided that tomorrow she'll go to a muggle club high and let someone take her to bed. Those were always fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this while high and decided to share it with the world. It is straight smut and I kind of like it. I may continue it, may not. But enjoy! If you like it let me know lol.


End file.
